Astronauta de Mármore
by Elektra Black
Summary: Camus está se sentindo mal consigo mesmo. Caberá a uma Deusa mostrar a ele que tudo pode ser diferente. Presente de Natal para o Aquarium Kamus.


_**Astronauta de Mármore**_

_**Por**_

_**Elektra de Ártemis**_

A noite era vazia, sem lua e um vento frio cortava a pele daqueles que sem aviso saíam de suas casas. Era algo incomum nessa época do ano, na verdade, era algo incomum na Grécia, cujas noites (e dias também) eram bem quentes e abafadas. Mas não era incomum para ele, que andava pelo bosque sem camisa, como se não sentisse o vento gélido.

Respirou fundo, sentindo com prazer seus pulmões se encherem com ar. Já havia passado tanto tempo. Continuou a caminhar, sem destino certo para seguir. Só não queria ficar dentro da sua casa zodiacal. As paredes de puro mármore branco o inquietava. Ansiava por ar fresco e aquele lugar - o mesmo lugar onde há tanto tempo atrás seu próprio discípulo tirou-lhe a vida – tirava seu ar. Não conseguia olhar para tudo aquilo sem lembrar de seus erros passados.

Levantou os olhos para o céu escuro, lá uma constelação brilhava contrastando com o vazio do céu. Ele a conhecia muito bem. Aquela constelação o guiou por toda a sua vida. E também, por toda sua morte. Aquário brilhava com toda a intensidade no céu noturno. Mas aquele que era protegido pela constelação não brilhava junto com ela, estava vazio e escuro como aquele céu acima dele.

Camus, o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário. Mestre da água e do gelo. Estava arrependido de tudo o que tinha feito. O poderoso cavaleiro acreditava que não merecia estar entre os cavaleiros da esperança, os Santos de Atena. Ele se culpava por seus erros passados. Mesmo que já os tivesse redimido perante a Deusa, em seu coração, ele ainda acreditava ser um grande pecador.

O homem se sentou numa pedra e fechou os olhos. Pequenos flashs de momentos importantes de sua vida passaram sob suas pálpebras fechadas. Tudo era duro e frio. Sempre. Sua vida sempre fora assim. Era seu destino. Era sua sina. Então porque não aceitar e viver com ela?

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Camus e tão absorto estava em seus demônios internos, que não sentiu um cálido cosmo se aproximar dele.

- Pare de chorar Camus de Aquário!

O cavaleiro virou-se sobressaltado e encontrou uma bela mulher. Ela tinha cabelos loiros muito claros que estavam presos num rabo de cavalo meio frouxo, seus olhos azuis eram tão claros como céu da manhã clara. Seus lábios eram rosados e cheios e sua pele branca como porcelana. O corpo curvilíneo estava coberto por uma túnica cor de rosa semi-transparente e nas mãos ela trazia um pequeno jarro dourado.

Camus piscou, o cosmo dela embora não fosse hostil, não era humano. Era um cosmo divino. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela lhe interrompeu pousando o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.

- Eu sou aquela que protege sua constelação Camus. Aquário. Eu sou Hebe, a deusa da juventude, irmã de Atena.

- Hebe. – Camus disse num fio de voz. – O que quer comigo deusa? Nada posso lhe oferecer. Não tenho nada, alem de lamentos.

- Você cavaleiro, guiado pela constelação de Aquário. Guiado pela minha constelação. Acredita que seus amentos não chegam até mim? Você também é meu protegido. Acha quer não me entristeço ao vê-lo assim?

Hebe sentou ao lado dele, encarando-o. Camus suspirou, o olhar da jovem deusa desarmando-o por completo.

- Eu não mereço essa graça... – Disse por fim. – Não mereço viver. Não, para viver essa vida fria e vazia que eu sempre levei. Era melhor que eu estivesse morto. Eu sou um completo nada.

- Não. Você não é um nada. Você tem que parar de se lamentar por seus erros passados. Por sua vida passada. Camus, você está tendo uma chance, uma segunda chance. Uma graça que muitos homens gostariam de ter e não podem. Os deuses lhe trouxeram de volta e você poderá começar tudo novamente.

- Mas não é fácil...

- Não estou lhe dizendo que é fácil. Sei que não é fácil. Mas não se vive de passado e sim de presente, e você está tendo uma chance de fazer tudo diferente. Erga sua cabeça e olhe para frente. Não estou dizendo para você esquecer de tudo. Você deve se lembrar para não repetir.

Camus sorriu e Hebe também.

- Disposto a mudar sua vida?

- Eu vou tentar...

Hebe se levantou, os olhos faiscando, as mãos na cintura.

- Não estou dizendo para você tentar. Estou mandando você fazer. Vamos de novo: Você está disposto a mudar sua vida?

Como uma criança arteira sob o olhar de uma mãe irritada, Camus deu de ombros e respondeu:

- Sim...

- Assim está melhor. – A deusa sorriu e se abaixou pegando o jarro dourado e estendendo a Camus que a olhou interrogativo. – Beba. Vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

Camus tomou o pequeno jarro das mãos de Hebe e levou aos lábios. O sabor da bebida que ele sorveu era doce, doce como um vinho muito suave e conforme a bebida descia por sua garganta, uma suave sensação tomou conta de seu ser. Ele se sentia limpo e puro. Como se todos os seus erros tivessem sido perdoados naquele instante. Camus se sentiu tranqüilo e em paz.

- Adeus meu querido. Agora vá dormir que eu lhe garanto, tudo ficará bem pela manhã.

Hebe se inclinou e tocou os lábios de Camus com os seus. Um beijo cálido como a brisa. E então a deusa desapareceu.

Camus ainda ficou estático por alguns minutos, sentindo a brisa gelada bater em seu roso, os dedos sobre os lábios.

- Sim, tudo ficará bem pela manhã...

O cavaleiro se levantou, caminhando em direção ás Doze Casas. No céu Aquário brilhava forte.

E Camus brilhava junto com sua constelação guardiã.

_-x-x-_

_Fim _

_-x-x-_

_**Astronauta de Mármore**_

_**(Nenhum de Nós)**_

_A lua inteira agora é um manto negro  
O fim das vozes no meu rádio_

_São quatro ciclos no escuro deserto do céu  
Quero um machado pra quebrar o gelo  
Quero acordar do sonho agora mesmo  
Quero uma chance de tentar viver sem dor _

Sempre estar lá  
E ver ele voltar  
Não era mais o mesmo  
Mas estava em seu lugar

_Sempre estar lá  
E ver ele voltar  
O tolo teme a noite  
Como a noite vai temer o fogo  
_

_Vou chorar sem medo  
Vou lembrar do tempo  
De onde eu via o mundo azul  
_

_A trajetória escapa o risco nu  
As nuvens queimam o céu, nariz azul.  
Desculpe estranho, eu voltei mais puro do céu  
Na lua o lado escuro é sempre igual  
No espaço a solidão é tão normal  
Desculpe estranho, eu voltei mais puro do céu _

Sempre estar lá  
E ver ele voltar  
Não era mais o mesmo  
Mas estava em seu lugar

_Sempre estar lá  
E ver ele voltar  
O tolo teme a noite  
Como a noite vai temer o fogo  
_

_Vou chorar sem medo  
Vou lembrar do tempo  
De onde eu via o mundo azul  
_

_Sempre estar lá  
E ver ele voltar  
Não era mais o mesmo  
Mas estava em seu lugar  
_

_Sempre estar lá  
E ver ele voltar  
O tolo teme a noite  
Como a noite vai temer o fogo  
_

_Vou chorar sem medo  
Vou lembrar do tempo  
De onde eu via o mundo azul_


End file.
